The House of Two-Faced Coop - Part 1
''"The House of Two-Faced Coop (Part 1 - 10)" ''written by TheDarkCat97 December 13th, 2018: Two young people enter an empty, monochrome withered house, one of them a male; wearing a Ghastly Graves hoodie with a baseball cap and fingerless black gloves. The slightly slender girl next to him was working a key into the doorknob. The young woman has long brown hair and wears a heavy jacket with denim jeans. “Well damn. The lock’s got to be fixed.” The girl said, “Seems to jam really easily.” “Well, mom did a fine job of picking a fixer-upper. Didn’t she sis?” Inside the house was dark and filthy. Blatantly apparent that it had not been lived in for a long period of time. Small black, tar-like ooze lurked in the corner of the high ceiling above the two-walking in. Dust was heavy on the stairway and cobwebs filled every nook and cranny. “Yeah well, what do you expect?” the girl asked, “Some apartment complex is under heavy construction. Arson or something.” “Ah great, now we have to worry about some pyromaniac or some shit?!” “Look John, we don’t know who did it. But let’s just unpack our small bags, and mom will be over here too with some movers.” “Okay, sure enough Beth. Wow, this place is big though, for a rat’s nest. A BIG rat’s nest.” Beth began to head towards the kitchen, as John went off to look upstairs. The two were in a very large house, mostly a dark grey with shadows of black mixed with the mold and faded paint work. The house was in a neighborhood, where anyone can see with much devastation. The house John and Beth currently occupied looked as if whatever disaster hit the town of Bootsville, the house was falling apart long beforehand. Beth was now in the living room, old picture frames stood above the fire place, old and withered, the glass frames already cracked and broke, with dust and cobwebs all over them. The fireplace itself now inhabits a colony of spiders. John was in the upstairs hallway, he goes inside a bedroom where pictures can be seen all over the walls, one showed a demon surrounded by fire with much smaller demons all around it, reading the title, “Pazuzu: King of The Demons”. “Wow, if we aren’t on Haunted Hill… Jesus! What was mom thinking?!” Suddenly, John can hear Beth scream from downstairs and ran to his sister’s aid. He dashed into the kitchen to find Beth on the floor and pointing under the sink. “What’s wrong?!” “Under…There.” John walked slowly towards the kitchen sink, he very carefully opened the small doors underneath, only to find, a dead rat with its stomach ripped open. Cockroaches crawled out of its furry open flesh. “Holy hell! Well shit… Beth there’s nothing to worry about. These cockroaches just love to nest in dead things is all. I’ve read about these on an article. The Craven Beatle Roach, that’s what they’re called. They can’t hurt you.” “That’s gross as all hell… Skip the lesson and take it outside or something, I don’t want to see it again alright?!” “Okay, okay. I will right now, let me get a paper towel first.” “We don’t have any John. Just get that thing and those fucking bugs out of here.” “The Craven Beatle Roach come on I just told you their names. Heh heh, uuh, no paper towels, huh? Oh joy…” Beth walked to the upstairs bathroom, she let the water run from the sink on her wrists to cool down. She then brought the water to her face and took a couple of deep breaths. “…Come on now… We’re over this scaredy cat bullshit…” *Ghostly giggle* Beth heard something from the bathtub drain, she got closer to it, and put her ear almost to the bathtub. *Extensively long pause* “BeThAnyYyYyYyY…” The next thing John knew, is that he saw Beth bolt out the door screaming her head off like a lunatic, and head for her car. John tried to ask her what was going on, and Beth can only scream in horror at what was in fact, a long, hissing whisper inside the bathtub. She did come out of the car though, through some convincing of course, and she unloaded her stuff and got ready for the big move. December 18th, 2018: Beth nailed up boards on her windows with her mother while John is checking out the basement. "Mom, what if someone come's in," Beth asked, "oh god where's dad? He's never been this late." "Calm down hun, even with these crazies roaming the streets we'll be safe, I promise. Beth, I love you no matter what." "I'm just scared..." Beth replied. Beth's mother calmly placed her hand on her shoulder, "You're stronger than you think, don't forget that. I can keep nailing up the windows, I need you to run downstairs with the old boxes and get the rope so we can tie these tables together and make a barricade." "Or we can just lock the doors." "Oh..." Beth's mother blushed in embarrassment, "I sound just like your father, he's never been the same since he came home from Vietnam." "I gotta get something from the basement, what do you need: a box of ammunition, tools, what?" "Oh, nothing. But, since you're going down there, can you bring me some more nails? I'm running out of room to board up these windows." Beth ran downstairs to the basement, she was slightly panicked by the amount of criminal activity around the neighborhood. She accidently knocked over a box of old photos, a glass picture frame dropped out of the box and shattered on the floor. Beth cleared the glass carefully and looked closely at the photo, she had never seen it before, in the picture was a young brown-haired man with glasses and two kids and a pet cat. The man looked rather calm unlike the brown-haired boy and the pet, who looked like they're fighting with each other while the girl looked rather upset. The boy was wearing a red T-shirt with an orange stripe across it with blue denim jeans. The girl was wearing a green dress with red glasses and blue hair, showing indication that she had it dyed by either her father (the man with the glasses) or her unknown mother, who the police stated that she had a bad reputation for being a prostitute. She put the photo in her coat pocket and proceeded to get the box of nails. "Alright, I got it." "Good, good, was that a crash I heard a minute ago?" "Yeah, but it wasn't anything valuable, just an old photo frame, I'll admit I'm curious." Beth showed her mother the photo. "Why do you have that?" "I just want to know who these people are, I mean that little boy looks like... that guy... Two-Faced Coop, I think? Whoever he is, he looks just like this little boy. I'm just wondering if you knew him or not." "I was hoping to explain this under different circumstances, but Beth, this is the killer when he was about eleven-years-old before the incident. You see, he went through a lot of strife and pain when he was young, got into a lot of fights, got verbally abused by his father - hell even physically abused him - and got bullied a lot in school because of his belief in aliens. But one day, after the incident, something inside him, snapped. All rational thinking was suddenly gone while his psyche was destroyed, all he can do now... is kill." Beth listen to the backstory of Two-Faced Coop, a psychotic killer with the left-side of his face and body disfigured by the purple alien skin of a Kat Nebulan. Coop Burtonburger wasn't always a normal kid. He grew up with an alien cat his sister brought into the family, and would get attacked, pressured, and bullied by it and his family, making it hard for him to fit in with the 'normal crowd'. Earning him the demeaning nickname 'Catboy' from his peers. Coop used to attend public school up until the point he could no longer handle the severe teasing and bullying, and so he was then transferred to homeschooling early on. He grew up with little - to almost no friends. He lived with his spoiled sister, Millie, and his father, Burt, who later lost himself to drugs, alcohol, and gambling and became abusive towards his son. When Coop was 17-years-old his mother was involved in a tragic and brutal murder by a pimp named "King Cobra", resulting in Coop's post traumatic stress disorder. After that Coop grew even more troubled, his symptoms worsening, barely eating, not leaving his bedroom, and growing less and less social. He began to lose some fragments of memory, start having nightmares of his mother's twisted and mutilated corpse, and see a strange figure, standing outside of his bedroom window at night. He would take out his stress and anxiety by talking (more like arguing with himself). His friend, Dennis, was worried about the state Coop was in and had decided to get into contact with a psychiatrist to help his friend, but it didn't work. Kat and two Kat Nebulan soldiers later attack Coop and Dennis on Kat Nebula, and Coop got the upper hand, but not before getting covered in the alien skin by Kat. During this fight, Coop's mind permanently snapped. When Coop woke up, he was at the hospital and his head was wrapped in bandages. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become disfigured and ghastly from the skin, with one black eye. Coop said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was merely a side effect of the painkillers and let Coop go home. Later that night, Burt finds him in his bedroom with the bandages off and holding a large kitchen knife. Millie, who had a nightmare and decided to sleep in Burt's room with Kat, tried to fight off Coop, but was stabbed to death. Coop ranted about the many times Burt betrayed him and stabbed his father to death. This terrified Kat, now seeing that he has gone completely, and incurably insane, so he woke up Dennis (who was having a sleep over with Coop), and had him calling the police. But Coop sees this, and vanishes into the night before cops arrive at the scene. Coop then goes on a serial killing rampage, killing those who had wronged him, and as the story continues, Coop renamed himself as - "Two-Faced Coop". Category:Creepypasta Category:FanFiction Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Christmas Category:Christmas-related and stuff Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Part 1 Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:For Andaull Category:Ghosts Category:Haunted Places